fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Severa
Severa (セレナ Serena, Serena in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is the future daughter of Cordelia. She is voiced by Saori Seto in the Japanese version and Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile Severa grew up in the shadow of her mother, Cordelia's, legacy. Despite her best efforts to show any sign of prodigious skill, her attempts were compared inferiorly to Cordelia's natural abilities. One day she got into an argument with her mother, questioning if she loved Chrom more than her. Cordelia reassured her by telling her that she fights to protect someone special to her. Severa still believed that her mother meant Chrom. However Severa would later regret this final argument as Cordelia tragically died in the battle following that conversation. She was given her mother's ring as her only memento left of her. Severa joined Lucina and the rest of the children to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. Severa can potentially be the sister of Morgan if Cordelia married the Avatar. In her Paralogue, Severa is forced by Nelson to fight against Chrom's army in order to retrieve her precious ring which was stolen when she was sleeping. Another person, Holland, was also forced to fight as well. Severa eventually meets up with her mother and Chrom's army and asks them to help her get to Holland so she can talk to him. When Severa reaches him, she chastises him for fighting for blood money and convinces him to return to his family so his future child will not suffer a tragic upbringing like she did. After defeating Nelson, Severa retrieves her ring. Cordelia approaches her and commends her on her skill during the battle. Severa tries to play off her words, saying that she only fought to reclaim what was hers. As Cordelia looks closely at her ring, she discovers that Severa is her future child. Severa finally confronts Cordelia on her final statement. Cordelia is at a loss since she has yet to say such a quote, but she interprets that her "special" person that she fought to protect was Severa, not Chrom. Severa, no longer able to contain herself, finally accepts her mother and makes her promise not to leave her this time. In the epilogue, if she is not married, Severa leaves on a journey, but occasionally returns to her parent's home to yell at them for "old times sake." In her support with her mother, Cordelia tries to get to know her daughter. Severa reveals that she became a Mercenary rather than a Pegasus Knight so that people will not compare her to her mother as much. However despite Severa's cold attitude to her mother, she wanted to spend time with her all along, but was worried that if she got too close, and her mother died again, she would go through even greater pain. In the end, the two vow to never part again from each other. In her support with her father, she cons her father into taking her shopping and buys way too much. Upon her next attempt her father makes her work for it by doing chores. In the final support Severa feels inferior to her mother because she cannot do any of the chores correctly such as sharpening swords or cooking and feels like she has let her father down. Her father consoles her and she makes him vow never to die again. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, Severa arrives in Ylisstol with Gerome and Laurent to hand over the recovered Fire Emblem and one of the Jewels to Lucina while waiting for the remaining children to arrive. Grima suddenly appears, taunting the group and demanding the return of the Emblem. Severely weakened by Grima's attack, Severa tells Lucina to escape and go to Mount Prism to perform the Awakening while she stands between Grima and Lucina as her human shield. Inspired by her bravery and willingness to die, Laurent and Gerome step in to assist in protecting Lucina. As Grima is about to finish off the children, the Shepherds sent by Naga warp into the field to protect the children and defeat Grima. Half a year later after Grima's demise, Severa, along with Cynthia, revive the Pegasus Knight Squad. Severa shows great skill and promise but denies that she joined because of her mother's legacy. Personality Severa describes herself as snarky, usually speaking to others in a cold and harsh tone and often says things the opposite of how she truly feels. However, she has a soft side that emerges when she is truly honest which is demonstrated with her supports with Cordelia and her father. Because of her mother's legacy, Severa was always compared to her perfect mother by others and developed an inferiority complex. However she does not truly hold this against her mother and aspires to be like her. She cares a great deal about her appearance and regularly buys make-up and clothes to look her absolute best. She is also willing to use her sweet demeanor and cute looks for her benefit. She wears her mother's ring, her only memento of her. She is the biggest squanderer in the Shepherds. Her birthday is January 21st. In Game Base Stats *'Note': These are her default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Cordelia's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Severa's absolute base stats / 3 + Severa's class base stats *''' - Severa will also inherit the last active Skill from both of her parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Max Stat Modifers Supports '''Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan (Male) *The Avatar (Male) (a Male Avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Cordelia *Severa's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Noire *Cynthia *Kjelle *Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or her daughter) Class Sets Base Classes *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as Father *All possible female classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster She can inherit a Fighter, Warrior, Barbarian, or Berserker class skill. Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster She can inherit a Fighter or Barbarian related class skill. Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Cavalier *Archer *Mage Gaius as Father *Thief *Myrmidon She can inherit a Fighter related class skill. Donnel as Father *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric She can inherit a Fighter or Villager related class skill. Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Troubadour She can inherit a Barbarian related class skill. Libra as Father *Cleric *Mage Henry as Father *Thief *Troubadour She can inherit a Barbarian related class skill. Overall Base Class Severa starts off as a Mercenary, complimenting her stat inheritance from her mother. With most physically based fathers, she will have good growths in Strength, Defence and Skill with acceptable growths in Speed. Being a level 10 Mercenary, Severa will already have Armsthrift and Patience to preserve her weapons and help evade attacks on the enemy's turn respectively. Although her Speed growths aren't especially impressive in most classes, she has high enough Defence that means she can take hits pretty well. Mercenary promotes into either Hero or Bow Knight. With the former, Severa will be an excellent direct fighter and can get Sol and Axebreaker from that class. Sol is an excellent healing skill, and with her naturally high Skill, Severa will activate it often. Axebreaker helps her take down Axe users much easier, though this will be seldom a problem is she has a sword equipped. While her growths do favour the Hero class, she can still be a good Bow Knight, alternating between direct and indirect combat at will. Bowbreaker can be useful to dodge arrows, particularly if you decide to reclass her into the Pegasus Knight line. Reclassing and Inheritence *'Cordelia:' Severa inherits Cordelia's Pegasus Knight base class as well as her Dark Mage reclass. Cordelia does not have any skills that Severa cannot learn on her own since Severa inherits Cordelia's three classes. Generally, Galeforce is the skill to have Severa inherit to speed up her training, though it is not entirely necessary. Severa can perform well in the Pegasus Knight class as well as its promotions so it is worth considering if Severa's Mercenary line does not suit the player's tastes. Dark Mage overall does not suit Severa as even her best non-Avatar father option, Ricken, does not give Severa a good magic cap boost to make her as good as Laurent. Unless the player chooses to give their Avatar the maximum amount of Magic to their caps, the Dark Mage class and its promotions are strictly for learning skills. Vengeance can be a good offensive skill, but it carries a risk to make it rewarding as she needs to stay injured to exploit the damage bonuses. Tomebreaker will be very useful to dodge tomes in any of her base classes. Lifetaker is a good regenerative skill to compliment Galeforce, allowing her to kill an enemy, regenerate most, if not all, of her health, then attack again or give her breathing room to retreat. Overall, Severa's fixed class set is extremely good as she always have access to two solid attacking skills, Armsthrift to preserve weapons, Galeforce to be a great offensive unit, and Lifetaker for solid regeneration. Given the right father, Severa can improve leaps and bounds above nearly every other unit in the game and can be easily one of the best child characters and overall unit in the game. *'Avatar:' The Avatar's varied modifiers can affect Severa in strange ways, but nonetheless she will still be an excellent unit. She will become a second Morgan, effectively giving her access to all female classes and the exclusive Tactician, letting her potentially serve as a taskmaster. Tactician gives her Veteran to speed up training while her promotion, Grandmaster, gives Ignis, a very powerful attacking skill and Rally Spectrum if making Severa a Rally unit. Since the Avatar himself can reclass into male exclusive classes, it is best to have her inherit something from those classes. There are no skills in particular that are recommended, but most chose between Counter or Axefaire due to their usability over the others. All other class inheritance and skills are listed below. *'Frederick:' Frederick gives Severa a great boost to her Strength, Skill, and Defense with only Magic and Resistance losing some points. Severa inherits the Knight, Cavalier, and Wyvern Rider class sets. Knight and Cavalier link up to each other, sharing the Great Knight class, giving Severa Luna as another possible attacking skill and Dual Guard+ to boost Dual Guard occurrences. General provides Pavise while Paladin gives Aegis, both of which are good defensive skills to shave off damage if she is hit, especially Aegis considering her drop to resistance. Wyvern Rider mainly provides two additional Weapon Breaker skills (Swordbreaker and Lancebreaker), from its promotions, both of which can be used in conjunction with Axebreaker, Bowbreaker, and Tomebreaker to make Severa nearly impossible to be hit by any weapon, but that is merely optional and can be used individually or in other combinations to suit the player's play style. *'Virion:' Virion gives an impressive +5 to both her Skill and Speed caps at the cost of only 1 point each to her luck and defenses and no bonus to her magic and resistance. Severa gains the Archer, Mage, and Wyvern Rider class. Archer can provide Hit Rate +20 in the Sniper promotion, but given her high skill, she should have very little trouble hitting enemy units unless playing on higher difficulties. Mage adds Sage to her promotions, but given her low cap boosts, Severa will not see much benefits from this class, nor its Tomefaire skill. Wyvern Rider again provides Severa the other two weapon breaker skills she does not already have. *'Stahl:' Stall gives Severa a well rounded boost to her stats with 4 points added to her Strength and Skill caps while her Speed and Defenses receive 3 points. Though she has a small drop to her magic, resistance, and luck, her other stat boosts will cover those. Severa inherits the Cavalier, Archer, and Myrmidon classes. Like before, Cavalier provides mainly Luna and Dual Guard+ from the Great Knight class and Aegis from the Paladin class to shave off more points. Archer and Sniper can be avoided unless Hit Rate +20 are needed since she already has Bow Knight through her Mercenary base. Her last class, Myrmidon, is a rare gem class, providing Vantage which allows Severa to attack first during an enemy turn if her health is down by half. Add this skill and have her attack or end her turn with a good attacking skill, namely Vengeance to capitalize her high activation rate of the skill and the fact that she needs to take damage to get the best results from it. This allows Severa to become a good reckless juggernaut character. Severa can also replace Vengance with Astra from her Swordmaster promotion since it allows her to attack 5 times and potentially critical on each attack, dealing a maximum of 7.5x damage. Swordfaire can be added if more sword strength is desired. Assassin provides Lethality and Pass, both of which are good situational skills, but are less desirable than the others. *'Vaike:' Vaike gives Severa the highest boost to her strength with a solid 5 points as well as a solid 4 point boost to her speed and skill caps. She suffers a small drop to her magic but that stat hardly affects any of her classes, but her resistance suffers a little. With her good speed and skill boost and growth rates, unless facing a Weapon Breaking knight, Severa should be able to dodge any incoming magic damage. Vaike, with his Barbarian and Fighter classes, can give Severa a male exclusive skill. Generally Counter and Axefaire are good choices, counter to return any sustained damage while Axefaire boosts her Axe damage. Severa also inherits the Knight class meaning that she'll have access to Luna and Dual Support+ through the Great Knight promotion while General will give her Pavise. Thief mostly provides a utility skill, Movement +1, while its promotions provide Lethality to instantly down enemies, though it will not activate often, and Pass, to escape from enemies if they try to corral her, through the Assassin promotion while the Trickster class mainly provides Acrobat to give her good mobility on all maps. *'Kellam:' Kellam's modifiers are similar to Frederick, being fairly solid with a lower Speed mod than others. Miracle from the Cleric class can be considered, but Severa will most likely not go into this class (or Sage) at all due to her low Magic and Luck modifier. War Cleric is a more viable option, and offers Renewal as another form of self-healing. *'Donnel:' Donnel's modifiers are much more evenly spread across all of her stats aside from a small drop to her magic and resistance. Donnel unfortunately provides the least amount of new class options given that she already can change into a Pegasus Knight and starts of as a Mercenary thanks to Cordelia. With Troubadour as her sole new class option, she has access to War Cleric's Renewal for its guaranteed health regen at the start of every player phase and Valkyrie's Dual Support+ to make her a better Pair Up support unit. Thankfully Donnel does have the Fighter class as well as his own exclusive class, the Villager class, to give Severa's skills to inherit. Fighter basically only provides Counter while the Villager has Aptitude which boosts her growth rates by 20% and Underdog which boosts her hit and dodge rate as long as her enemy is a higher level than her. Which ever skill the player chooses for her to inherit is up to the player, however keep in mind that Aptitude is only useful when training her and loses its usability once she caps all of her stats. *'Lon'qu:' Lon'qu gives Severa the largest boost to her Speed and Skill stats with an impressive +6 to her skill and speed, while both of her defensive stats receive a small drop to their stats. Overall, this Severa has the easiest time activating skills and has an impressive dodge rating, meaning that her defensive drops are a little less hurtful when she is hard to hit. As mentioned above, Severa gains Vantage, Movement +1, Astra, Swordfaire, Lethality, Pass, and Acrobat from the Myrmidon and Thief class and its promotions since they are linked. Wyvern Rider gives her the other two weapon breaker skills. Lon'qu is one of the best fathers for Severa given that she receive a plethora of skills to make her a very diverse offensive unit. *'Ricken:' Ricken gives Severa balanced mods, with more of a focus on her Magic stat than her Strength stat. As stated above, Severa won't be as good of a Sage or Sorcerer than a naturally magical unit like Laurent, though she may be able to make a decent Dark Knight or Falcon Knight with her modifiers. *'Gaius:' Excluding the Wyvern Rider classes, Gaius provides the same classes as Lon'qu, and even similar modifiers, with slightly better Strength and no negative Defense or Resistance mods. Severa's inherited classes work the same as Lon'qu so consult the above to see how they will work for her. *'Gregor:' Gregor can give both Swordfaire and Axefaire (provided that Severa inherits the latter skill from him), and is the only non-Avatar father to be able to. With both skills, Severa will make a great Hero, though given her mods, she can also make a great Swordmaster or Assassin. She can grab Astra and Lethality from both classes as better attacking options over Vengeance, though having Vengeance and Vantage in her skill set can be helpful in a tight situation should she ever be faced with one. *'Libra:' *'Henry: Quotes Event Tiles *"Ugh! Who left this here?! Oh, now I guess I'm supposed to pick it up, is that it? *sigh*" (Item) *"I found this book "Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight." Who reads this stuff?!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice, but now I'm all sweaty. I HATE practice." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"Ugh, what are you sneering about? Did you meet someone dreamy?" (happy) *"With your talent, we ought to try taking on some enemies together. I deserve as much!" (team up) *"How do you while away your free time? Not that we ever get any..." (free time) *"I hear people with dreams have more luck with their love lives. What are your dreams?" (dreams) Replying *"No! It's a romance thing. Would you like a few tips?" (happy) *"Hmph, whatever. But just this once! I don't need you to make me feel proud of myself!" (team up) *"I have my routines. I comb my hair, primp... It's the only way I feel good about myself." (free time) *"I dream of being perfect like my mother. ...But don't you dare tell anyone!" (dreams) Asking - Cordelia *"Mother, since you have so many suitors, want to see which of us gets more men?" (train) *"Mother, I saw you staring at Chrom. Are you sure you’re really over him?" (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? I’m about to go shopping for some new accessories." (gift) *"Mother, you must have been so lonely before I showed up. What was it like?" (story) Replying - Cordelia *"What? Sure, I’ll accept your challenge...if you’ll tell me how I can finally surpass you!" (train) *"I’ll TELL you if I’m not all right. Just worry about yourself, please." (concern) *"How about a handsome man I can wrap around my little finger? Know anyone?" (gift) *"You and I fought all the time in the future. You always put your knightly duties first. I would say, 'Who matters more to you, me or Chrom! Why don’t you MARRY him?' I guess I didn’t realize that would be my last chance to talk with you. ...What? I’m not crying! This is...sweat! I’m sweating! Ugh, it’s so hot in here!" (story) Asking - Father *"Father, let’s have a quick match! I’m a pretty tough opponent when I mean to be." (train) *"Father, look at your hair! You have to take better care of it!" (concern) *"Father, is there anything you need? Daddy’s little girl wants to do something nice!" (gift) *"Father, I hear you used to be attractive. Good! Tell me what life before me was like." (story) Replying - Father *"You want to beat on your own daughter? Hmph. Bruise me and I’ll never forgive you." (train) *"I would have preferred a 'you look lovely today'. But thanks for worrying, Father." (concern) *"That’s a rare kindness from you, Father. But no thank you. The thought is enough." (gift) *"The future? It was awful, obviously. The men had pouty doomsday faces. And the accessory shops? Empty! What? Oh, well yes, the world was on the brink of annihilation, but the MEN? Gods!" (story) Asking - Married *"Look at that gash, (name)! Can't you take care of yourself for me?" (promise) *"You're still my favorite thing to look at, (name)—more now than ever!" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). Just in case I haven't mentioned it." (love) *"You dropped something, (name). Wait...since when did you have this?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I'm not going to die. You're not to LET me die, remember?" (promise) *"Of course. I look after my appearance. You should be proud of your lady." (compliment) *"I love you too. And if you cheat on me, I'll rip your eyebrows off with pliers." (love) *"I baked this for you. Now open wide and don't dare complain about the taste!" (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, let's see who can eat the most pie. ...What? I'm feeling hungry." (train) *"Morgan, you look like a run-down revenant. That's not like you at all! You're scaring me." (concern) *"Morgan, can I buy you something? Please? My daughter should really dress better." (gift) *"You're as cute as your mother, Morgan! Do you remember what I'm like in the future?" (story) Replying - Child *“You really get into it, huh? How about we skip the training and go shopping instead?” (train) *"What?! Did the skin cream not work? Ugh, it's all over. My life is in ruins..." (concern) *"Now you're in for it. I love to shop. Clothes, shoes, accessories... Got a pen?" (gift) *"I spent my days becoming a more desirable woman, of course. In fact... I'm probably MORE desirable in your future, since I'm getting an early start here. Don't you remember any of this, or do I wind up that forgettable? Why are you averting your eyes? ANSWER ME!" (story) Asking - Chrom *"Chrom, we ought to try taking on some foes together. I deserve a strong partner!" (team up) Replying - Chrom * "No! It's a romance thing. You ought to know—you and your wife get along so well." (happy) * "Hmph, whatever. But just this once! I don't need you to make me feel proud of myself!" (team up) * "I have my routines. I comb my hair, primp... It's the only way I feel good about myself." (free time) * "I dream of being perfect like my mother. ...But don't you dare tell anyone!" (dreams) Level Up *"I suppose this would be nothing to you, Mother." (6+ stats up) *"I-I'm not grinning... This is my war snarl!" (4-5 stats up) *"Mmm, yes. An excellent showing. Naturally." (2-3 stats up) *"Excuse me?! I clearly deserve better!" (0-1 stat up) *"Hmph. No room for improvement, obviously." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Sorry to disappoint, but it's the same me inside." Armory *"I want this, that, and everything!" (buying) *"What cheek! You can't sell my things!" (selling) *"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I can fight like my mother. I'll PROVE I'm every bit as brave as her." (misc) *"I must have slept well or something. My skin feels so supple. And my hair? Perfect!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Avatar? Why is our tactician on break first thing in the morn?" (morning) *"Avatar? Why is our tactician resting in the middle of the day?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. Sorry I was hard on you. You earned a break." (evening) *"You still awake, Avatar? Go to bed!" (night) *"Today's your special day, right, Avatar? Happiest of birthdays." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, ''Avatar. You look like you just crawled out of bed." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Don't you have anything better to do today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Took you long enough to drop by, don't you think?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar... I knew you'd crawl back at some ungodly hour." (night) *"I'm ready to mark your birthday, Avatar. So appreciate it!" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Father? Why is our tactician resting first thing in the morn?" (morning) *"Father? Why is our tactician resting in the middle of the day?" (midday) *"Good evening, Father. Sorry I was hard on you. You earned a break." (evening) *"You’re still awake, Father? Go to bed!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. Aren't you proud of me for remembering?" (birthday) Roster Cordelia's future daughter. Growing up in the shadow of her mother has given her an inferiority complex and an attitude to match. She likes using words to get her way. The most wasteful shopper. Born on January 21st. Help Description An enigmatic sellsword with low self-esteem and a bad attitude. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Let's go!" *"You better win!" *"Here comes trouble..." *"I'm watching." *"Impress me!" *"Oh, all right." *"Let's end this!" *"Don't you dare lose!" *"Go!" *"Handle this!" Dual Strike *"Hmph! Fine!" *"Ugh, move!" *"Just die already!" *"We're not done!" *"Over here!" Dual Guard *"Are you blind?!" *"Wipe that smile off!" Critical *"You're boring me!" *"Say goodnight!" *"I've had enough!" *"I'm just getting started!" Defeated Enemy *"I was almost scared." *"*giggle*" *"Tch, that's what you get!" *"Are you daft?" *"Hmph." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Glory hog." *"That was mine!" *"Thanks." Defeated By Enemy *"Not...yet..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Severa - Secret Dreamer : Eager to shrug off any kind of intimacy, Severa began a solitary journey—but once a year she was said to visit her family and yell at them for old times' sake. ; Severa and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Severa, above all else. ; Severa and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Severa to "stay his sword hand." Though Severa nagged her husband mercilessly, she also provided much love and support. ; Severa and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Severa was a vocal opponent of working for free, but she stayed with Inigo and helped him realize his dream. ; Severa and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Severa would roll her eyes and gripe about the noise, but the dew in her eyes after a touching melody was perhaps the more honest critique. ; Severa and Gerome : Gerome and Severa were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Severa had a knack for landing mercenary work, and as a fighting duo, she and her husband became known throughout the land. ; Severa and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Severa. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Severa and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger- especially as Severa continued to take on dangerous jobs to make ends meet. ; Severa and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother`s intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Severa set out in search of treasure but instead discovered something much, much greater. Etymology Severa is an italian female adjective meaning severe, serious or grave in demeanor, which is rather fitting (given her harsh personality). The name Serena is an italian female adjective (and also an italian name) meaning "clear, tranquil, serene", which is somewhat ironic given her harsh personality. In conjunction with her mother (whose name means "I love you), their names refer to "love and peace" in the Japanese version. Trivia *Severa is the second female character after Malice in a main series title to begin as a Mercenary (i.e. barring Reclassing). *Severa is the 2nd most popular female child and 7th over all female in the Japanese Fire Emblem: Awakening popularity poll. *Severa's English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, voices her mother, Cordelia. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Saori Seto, with Anna. *Severa's birthday is the date Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem was first released in Japan. *Severa's official artwork depicts her with a sheathed Steel Sword. *The colors in Severa's in-game model as a Mercenary are different compared to her official artwork. She wears a light brown vest and all-white boots in her artwork and a yellow vest and grey and red boots in-game. *Severa has unique battle models for each of her Mercenary related classes: ** As a Mercenary, she wears a yellow vest, a dark brown tunic, and has a red shield on her arm. ** As a Hero, she has red armor. ** As a Bow Knight, she has a red color scheme. * Severa's Hero map sprite is slightly different from other female heroes. Gallery File:Serena.jpg|Concept artwork of Severa. File:selena confession.jpg|CG artwork of Severa confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Serenaconfession.jpg|Official artwork of Severa's full confession. File:Serena (Yukata CG DLC).png|Official artwork of Severa donning a yukata in the Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Selena (kakusei).jpg|Severa's portrait in Awakening. Severa Hair Collage.jpg|Possible Hair Colors for Severa (Determined by Her Father) severa_avatar_hair.png|Possible hair colors for Severa with the Avatar as her father File:FE13 Mercenary (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Mercenary in Awakening. File:FE13 Hero (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Hero in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Mage (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Dark Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Sorcerer (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Sorcerer in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Pegasus Knight (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Falcon Knight (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Flier (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Dark Flier in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Assassin (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as an Assassin in Awakening. File:FE13 Trickster (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Trickster in Awakening. File:FE13 Myrmidon (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Myrmidon in Awakening. File:FE13 Swordmaster (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Swordmaster in Awakening. File:FE13 Bride (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Bride in Awakening. File:Serena Hero FE13 Map Icon.png|In-game map icon of Severa as a Hero. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters